


Tears After Midnight

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: 2 Sentence Fiction, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 22:24:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20243995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It was after midnight when Reverend Amos Howell frowned and wrapped his arms around Supergirl's happy spirit.





	Tears After Midnight

I never created DC AU characters.

It was after midnight when Reverend Amos Howell frowned and wrapped his arms around Supergirl's happy spirit. He sobbed with tears after Supergirl vanished and he endured solitude.

THE END


End file.
